ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr Gundam
The ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr Gundam (aka Jormungandr, Big J) is one of the five newly created protagonist mobile suits, belonging to Terminal's newly established Backup Force, or B-Force. Created the support the primary Advance Force, or A-Force, consisting of the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-42S Destiny and ORB-01 Akatsuki, the Jormungandr serves as the role of tactical long range assault within the squad. Technology and Combat Characteristics As a unit derived from the GAT-X100 series, the ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr is Terminal's solution to its tactical long range artillery needs. Despite the use of the unique production ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-X42S Destiny, ORB-01 Akatsuki and ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper, there exists a lack of a dedicated long range engagement capable unit in Terminal's table of organization and equipment. The ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr was thus conceived to fill that empty spot. Built with the idea of long range combat dominance in mind, the Jormungandr bears a large complement of beam cannons more suited for a mobile armor, than say a conventional mobile suit. Supporting the heavy array of beam cannons, a pair of unique weapons, as well as an substantial amount of missile launchers, were added to the Jormungandr's weapons complement. To deal with the high energy needs of the of its VPS armor, systems and weapons, the Jormungandr is installed with a larger than normal ultra-compact hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, to supply the energy needed during battle conditions. To prevent the case of premature energy drain, even with the use of such a powerful reactor, four high capacity hyper capacitors haven been added, to further supplement the available energy store of the Jormungandr. To allow the heavy machine to make full use of its weaponry, a multi lock weapons system was included, so as to allow the Jormungandr to target and eliminate a large number of enemy units in as short a time as possible. To further add to its combat prowess, the Jormungandr can dock with the Panzer METEOR mobile suit support system, for more ranged weaponry to use in conjunction with the multi-lock system. As an added safety measure, a positron deflector is installed on the front of the Jormungandr to give the Gundam the necessary protection it needs during combat, owning to the amount of potential firepower it can attract, due it its potency in the battlefield. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the sextet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Jormungandr has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*MA-M02H "Mega Lacerta" Large Variable Beam Saber :A scaled up version of the MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber, the 2H model features the ability to increase the blade length from that of a normal beam saber, to one that is about twice as long as normal, while maintaining its potent cutting ability. The added length allows for extra reach, and helps keep the opponent away from coming too close to the Jormungandr, as melee combat is not this unit's forte. ;*MMI-03 Cerberus Weapon System :A weapon unique to the Jormungandr, the Cerberus weapon system actually comprises of three modified MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons linked together, while mated to a lightwave beam shield projector, as a protective device. To further aid the accuracy of the three beam gatlings, a laser sighting system is added to provide above average target acquisition and lockon capabilities. When fired in conjunction, the two weapon systems produce an impressive hail of beam fire that can literally shred, pierce and sand an enemy mobile suit to pieces. ;*6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher :The same model of missile launchers carried over from the GAT-X103 Buster lineage, the guided missiles are fitted with a general purpose warhead, so as to allow them to be used for a multitude of situations, with varying levels of effectiveness. The launchers are normally used to rain explosive ordinance on any enemies or targets in range. :*Although other types of Short Range Missiles can be used in place, if needed ;*DemonHive Micro-missile Launcher :A new innovation, the DemonHive micro-missile launcher are mounted on the lower thighs of the ''Jormungandr's legs. Loaded with a compact derivative of the AGM138 "Firebee" guided missiles, the AGM-144 "Hellbee" micro-missile features a millimeter wave guidance system and a fire and forget capability, as well the ability to maintain homing capability in adverse weather and also in the presence of battlefield obscurants. The Hellbee micro-missile can be locked on before or after launch, and has been designed to be countermeasures effects resistant, increasing the chances of scoring a hit. :*Although other types of Micro Missiles can be used in place, if needed ;*"Scylla II" 580mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon :An improved model of the Scylla beam cannon from the GAT-X303 ''Aegis and GAT-X131 Calamity lineages, the Scylla II model offers increased range and punch, as well as slightly reduced energy consumption. The primary ranged weapon of the Jormungandr, the sextet of beam cannons are capable of striking targets from long range, enabling the machine pick off a large number of possible opponents at range. before they could engage the Gundam. ;*MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon :The same beam cannon utilized by the infamous ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, the Callidus beam cannon has proved to be a reliable beam cannon, capable of standing up to contemporary beam cannons of similar caliber. This chest mounted beam cannon is normally used to complement the firepower from the Scylla II cannons, to aid in devastating enemies from a good distance away ;*EQFU-5Z Mobile Weapon Pod :A derivative of the EQFU-5X mobile weapons pod from the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, the 5Z model is modeled cosmetically extensively after the TS-MA4F Exus's M16M-D4 Gunbarrels. Instead of the missile heavy complement of the 5X, the compact 5Z series mounts a quartet of MA-81R rapid firing beam assault cannons. Using the same simplified version of the DRAGOON system on the Chaos, the sextet of pods can also be used by a normal pilot. Thanks to their aerodynamic design, small wings and powerful thrusters, the pods can be used not only in space but also in atmosphere or low gravity conditions. As the 5Z series pods do not possess any beam spike equipment, the pods are of limited usage against positron deflector equipped opponents, unless the pods can directed at some chink in the enemy's defenses. ;*Venom Armament Pack :Created to boost the already formidable ranged firepower of the Jormungandr, the Venom armament pack further increases the number of EQFU-5Z remote weapon pods and DemonHive micro-missile launchers carried. 4 of the 6 six additional launchers are mounted on the shoulder, while the remaining pair are mounted on the exterior or each external lower thigh. The extra remote weapon pods are mounted in a 2 x 2 mount, on each of the two shoulder mounted missile launchers. The increased number of remote weapon pods allow the pilot to engage more opponents at all ranges, while the additional micro missiles launchers stack on the middle range pressure, by increasing the amount of guided munitions available for use. ;*Panzer METEOR Mobile Suit Support System 01 :Created as an improved version of the venerable Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer platform, the Panzer model provides increased performance and armament with respect to its predecessor. Bearing a greatly increased number of 60 cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers, this gives the Panzer a substantial increase in the amount of ordinance it can fire during battle. Its energy weapon complements also received a complete overhaul, with the quartet of high energy beam cannons upgraded to a larger caliber for more potency, as well as the addition of a pair of 57 mm high energy beam rifles, for additional firepower. :The internal systems were also overhauled, including the addition of high capacity hyper capacitors, to deal with the increased energy needs of the revised energy weapons complement, as well as improved lightwave pulse thrusters, for added speed, acceleration and maneuverability. As an afterthought, a highly intelligent control system was added, to allow the Panzer to function as a independent attacker, when needed. But the Panzer does not serve purely as an unmanned support unit for combat. When docked with the Panzer in transport mode, the combination of the two units allows for rapid deployment of the Jormungandr and its brother units to combat locations, owing to the highly powerful lightwave pulse thrusters. This means that the Jormungandr and its brother units are fully capable of making their presence felt as a rapid deployment force, when needed. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages * The Jormungandr, also known as the Midgard Serpent or World Serpent, is a sea serpent from Norse Mythology that grew so large that he was able to surround the Earth and grasp his own tail. When he lets go, it is said that the world will end. * The Mega Lacerta Variable Beam Saber is a homage to the informally named Sephiroth Blades used by the boss version of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, from Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus. The Sephiroth blade is noted to have a beam saber length that is twice as long as that of an original saber. * The MMI-03 Cerberus Weapon System is a homage to Xenosaga's F-GSHOT chainguns, used by KOS-MOS, and named after Cerberus, the 3 headed hound which guards the gates of Hades, to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping. * The name of the armament pack is taken from a character from the Marvel universe. * The AGM144L micromissiles used by the Demonhive Micromissile Launcher are a homage to the infamous AGM-114 series of guided missiles used by the USA. * The Panzer METEOR unit's Combat Fighter Mode is a homage to the GS-9900 G-Falcon, from After War Gundam X.